The invention relates to a connection between a steering mechanism and a steering column of a motor vehicle steering system.
A connection according to the generic type is disclosed in EP 044 591 B1. In order to produce the connection in this case, a coupling piece which is arranged pivotably on a steering column and has two clamping jaws is pivoted via a shaft journal of a steering mechanism fixed in a motor vehicle. The coupling piece is equipped between its clamping jaws with a spring-loaded locking device, the locking bolt of which is pressed into an unlocking position by the shaft journal during the pivoting movement. After the pivoting movement has finished and therefore when the upper side of the shaft journal bears against the base of the U shape of the coupling piece, the locking bolt, which is no longer covered by the shaft journal in this position, is released, so that the locking bolt, driven by the spring force exerted on it, dips below the shaft journal and blocks the latter in relation to the coupling piece possibly pivoting back and in relation to the associated release of the shaft journal. The known connection is intended to make single-handed installation possible in a simple manner with the possibility of producing the connection without looking at it, which would considerably facilitate the installation. Furthermore, the shaft journal has a tapering on its lower side which is intended to provide a mechanical securing means in conjunction with the clamping screw. The locking bolt is, moreover, of hollow design and is arranged in such a manner that, when the clamping screw is inserted through the holes in the clamping jaws, it penetrates the locking bolt coaxially. In the connecting position, the bolt and screw are situated with one section in the tapering of the lower side of the shaft journal. However, in the known device, the steering column and coupling element have to be exactly aligned with each other axially, since otherwise the locking bolt and the clamping screw come to lie next to the tapering and, as a result, firstly the locking bolt loses its locking function and, secondly, the clamping screw cannot be placed through the holes. This requires an increased effort in terms of adjustment which can only be carried out with both hands.
The invention is based on the object of developing a connection of the generic type to the effect that it can be produced in a simple manner with the connecting partners aligned axially.